


Hard - freeform

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: ?/? - Freeform, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't copy to another site, Freeform, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, bad person, it's up to you who you think the pairing is, nasty mindplay, please don't post anywhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Brief Summary: Thoughts of someone stuck where they don't want to be.Warnings: BDSM implied, read no further if you are squiky on such subjects. Real Person Slash - meaning this is based on real people here not the characters they act in movies.Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on October 3rd 2002. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age





	Hard - freeform

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: well, there are no people this is based on, and no I had no one in mind when I wrote it either! It just ate at me till I wrote it down! (Pesky plot bunnies)
> 
> A/N: Thanks to Caz for the beta, as always you're wonderful.
> 
> Please let me know who you pictured when reading it. As always it's interesting to know.

Hard; the world feels hard. Harsh, the words you utter to me seem harsh. I really don't know if I can go on like this anymore. I'm sure life used to have meaning. I'm sure there used to be times when I laughed. It seems so far away now. All I have is you, you are my life. And my life is hard.

Hard; like the floor you threw me on last night. Harsh like the words you screamed at me last week when I was late home from the set. I know I have to go on, it's just that you used to love me - and now I'm not too sure. Your world is hard.

Hard; the way you make me when you press yourself against me. I don't know if you notice, don't know if you care, you never satisfy me the way you get satisfied by me. Harsh, the blinding light when you take the blindfold off and the sunlight hits my eyes. I don't know if you even notice me anymore. You used to say I was your world, but now my  
world is filled with you. And I hate it.

Hard; the way normal things become hard to do. Getting up in the morning, sleeping at night, getting through the day. Trying to act normal to my friends though I feel anything but normal inside. Harsh, the way you take me without noticing me, the way I get aroused by it even though I hate it. And then you don't even notice that. I hate myself.

Hard; the feel of metal around my wrists, metallic taste in my mouth. Sometimes you leave me in the cuffs when you sleep, not noticing that I can't. Harsh, the way I feel about myself when I stop saying `no' and start saying `yes'. Betrayed by myself, betrayed by my own lips, just needing release. And you don't even give me that. I hate my voice.

Hard; the sharpness of your mind, the way you see me trying to get out, to get away.

Harsh; the feel of your knuckles on my skin, bruises on top of others. I hate you.


End file.
